This invention relates to a composition for the cleaning and preservation of all leather goods. More particularly this invention relates to a composition for the cleaning and preservation of leather goods utilizing a combination of natural oils, natural wax and mineral waxes.
It is known to use various types of oils and waxes in the treatment of leather to maintain leather softness, improve resistance to water, and to improve or extend the life of the leather. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 14,832 claimed a composition for softening leather by stuffing it with a paste made of rye meal, beeswax, resin, molasses and cod oil. U.S. Pat. No. 578,413 claimed a leather dressing composition of Japan wax, paraffin oil, neat's foot oil, and beef oil. Other early patents relating to the treatment of leather are U.S. Pat. No. 381,680 and U.S. Pat. No. 383,511. The compositions claimed in these patents are useful in temporarily softening and preserving tanned leathers but require frequent application.
With the discovery of synthetic polymers and rubbers, various leather impregnating compositions were developed such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,093,421; 2,719,794 and 2,967,165. It has been noted when using compositions containing paraffin wax that blooming often occurs on the surface of the leather. On the other hand, formulations containing only natural waxes such as beeswax are often sticky and difficult to apply.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a leather treating composition which cleans and preserves leather.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a composition for treating leather which is easy to apply, is rapidly absorbed and imparts a long life to the leather being treated.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a leather treating composition which is easily absorbed and contained by the leather thereby retaining the natural appearances and luster of the leather surface.
These and other objects may be accomplished by means of a composition comprising a multiplicity of natural oils, fats, natural waxes and mineral waxes as hereinafter described.